


Comforting Hugs

by Giraffe24



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: Mask woke up and feels that something is... off.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Kudos: 30
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Comforting Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I feel bad for poor Masky :c

Mask woke with a startle. Mask slowly looked around while lying still, trying to figure out why he felt different…  _ Something is wrong. I can tell… _

He slowly sat up and gazed around the room he shared with his partners. Mask’s gas mask and surgical mask lay on the bedside table, but Skull’s bandana wasn't there. Aloha’s visor was not on the computer desk nor his aloha shirt over the chair’s back. Army’s jacket and hat weren't hanging on the closet handle. Now, that shouldn’t be something to set Mask off as he sometimes takes a nap or overslept… but this time Mask couldn't help but to think that it was strange. 

Mask stood up from his bed, took his phone, and set off to look for them. He slowly wandered down the hallway, noticing how eerily quiet it was. When he reached the kitchen, he noticed that the kitchen, dining room, and living room looked strangely cleaner…. And empty. 

“Skullll? Aloooha? Arrrmy?” Mask called out, getting no answer.  _ Where could they be…? _ Mask wondered as he searched for them, as there were no notes. After checking all over the house and finding no one, he opened up his phone to either text or call them, but he was shocked at what he found; their contacts were gone! Mask sweated a bit as his eyes widened.  _ Why are their numbers gone??  _ Mask freaked out a bit, but calmed himself down, maybe he accidentally deleted their numbers for some reason. He turned to his teammates’ numbers but he noticed that something was wrong…his teammates’ numbers were gone too… in fact, all of his friends’ numbers were gone too! 

“Uyck! Huuuuh?” Mask whispered, not sure why all of their numbers were gone. He checked the time; they were likely outside doing stuff and luckily they would have his number so he can add them back if any of them was to text back or come home. He hoped that they would be home soon… he missed them. 

As the day dragged on and two games played, Mask noticed that there were no calls, texts, or “I’m home!” from any of them. He got worried as he frowned.  _ Hopefully, they come back soon... _

Mask set his controller down and went to the fridge to grab something. When he opened the fridge, he noticed that all of the sweets were gone; Skull would have it full even if Army didn't want him to have too much. 

Mask froze, closed the fridge door, and checked around the house deeper… he noticed that things that belonged to Skull, Army, and Aloha were gone. Even Aloha’s .52 Gal, Skull’s E-Liter, and Army’s N-Zap are gone… leaving his Roller all lonesome-  _ wait… _ Mask noticed something. Mask’s eyes became sad when he noticed that his Roller was broken into three parts. 

Mask decided that he should get some fresh air, so he did; going out with his phone in his pocket. He wandered down the street, not heading anywhere in particular. For some reason, something felt off, but he shrugged it off, for now, just hoping that his boyfriends and friends were okay and that he was getting some fresh air. 

As he reached busier streets, he noticed something strange; Inklings, Octolings, and all kinds were looking at him with a variety of faces; some disgusted, some anger, some sadness, and other faces that he couldn't tell. Mask grew nervous at the faces he was getting.  _ Do I forget my shorts? _ Mask checked, nope, got them. Another thing he noticed was that some of them had given him a wide berth as if he was dangerous… and that hurt Mask a little. 

Mask kept wandering until he saw Bobble Hat. “Boooobble Haaat!” Mask called out, happy to finally see one of his friends. He ran over to her; but as he got closer, he noticed that her smile seemed… sad.  _ Huh?  _ Mask wondered.

“You stay away from her!” Headphones shouted at him. Mask was puzzled, what did he do? 

“Huuuh?” Mask whispered. 

“Meanie,” Bobble Hat said as Headphones grabbed her hand and pulled her away. 

_...that hurts… _ Mask frowned a bit. Bobble Hat normally called him Grumpypants or such as a playful tease, but “Meanie”? That was new.

He noticed Glasses quietly slipped away too. _ Another one…?  _ Mask bowed his head a bit in sadness. He wanted to see his boyfriends badly now, he needed some cheering up. He wandered away, looking sadder. 

However, he perked up a little when he saw Designer. “Deeesigner!” Mask called out happily. He reached for his phone and pulled it out as he got closer, not noticing Designer’s freaked out face. “Deeesigner, I dooon’t know why, buuut I need your numbeeeer again, please-” Mask looked up and froze. Aviators was standing between him and Designer, and he looked  _ pissed off. _

“Have you forgotten? Team Cyan kicked you out as their leader.” Aviators, his tone dripping with venom.

Mask widened his eyes.  _ What?  _ “Whyy-” Mask whispered but Aviators just pulled Designer away, leaving Mask alone… again.

Mask walked down the street, slowly as he saw more looks. He hugged himself, then looked up and stopped. He saw a giant billboard of himself on it, but couldn't read the words as it was too far and he was teary.  _ What happened? What did I do? _

Mask kept on walking but bumped into Goggles. 

“Oh hey, Mask!” Goggles said, his tone a little sad but still cheerful. Was it even possible for it to be like that at once?

“Finallly...” Mask silently cheered to himself, someone that didn't back away or call him names. It just had to be Goggles, the local idiot. “Heeey Goggles. I am curiiiious, my phooone do noooot have yoooour number anymooore...” he stated.

“...You forget?” Goggles asked, seeming nervous. 

“...Whaaaat happened?” Mask asked, scared. 

“You had a big fight with the rest of the S4, so they left you and went over to Scuba, Aviators, Designer, and Forge’s house. I’m not sure about details but it seems that you are tired of them and they are tired of your flaws or something… so they packed up and left you. They also deleted all of our numbers from your phone and told us to delete your number too. But they were still upset so they went to a closed stage and played turf war all day and night; they somehow made it a three-way battle but it seems that the spawn pad can’t handle that long battle so sometimes during the battle it blew up...” Goggles explained. 

Mask gulped and asked him to keep going. 

Goggles looked sadder. “Once Army and Aloha were splatted, their ghosts went to that spawn pad… and Skull fell in the water and his ghost went there too..”

“Buuut, the spaaaawn pad can beeee fixed riiiight? Ghooosts just staaaay in there.” Mask pointed out. 

“They said that the spawn pad was broken beyond repair. They’re gone for good. Aviators took it the hardest.” Goggles said. 

Mask’s hearts stopped. They are dead? His sunshines was gone… his happiness was due to them… “Nooo...” Mask shaked his head “They caaan’t be deeead...” Mask sniffed. 

“HEY! You stay away from Goggles!” Rider shouted as he marched up to Mask and shoved him away. “Haven’t you done enough?” 

“Buuut...” Mask started, but Rider was pulling Goggles away. 

Mask couldn’t take it anymore so he ran to their- no, his house… he ran in and to the bedroom and closed it… and let tears fall.

Mask was about to lay on his bed when he noticed something… his  _ gas mask and surgical mask _ were still on the bedside table. He felt his face; he was maskless the whole time! 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mask sat up suddenly, breathing hard and tears falling.  _ Oh… it was just a nightmare…. _ He sniffled and sobbed. He took off the cover and stood up shaky, put on his surgical mask, then wrapped a blanket around himself, leaving his face seen. He looked at the empty bed, hoping that it was really just a nightmare. He noticed that it was nighttime too. He remembered what actually happened; he was playing an online raid with his teammates for a few hours, and since he felt so tired, Army ordered Aloha to tuck Mask in bed. It was daytime when he went to take a nap, so a few hours must have passed. He shakily opened the door and went down the hallway, looking like a pale ghost. 

Mask stepped into the living room, he could hear the TV playing a show so he slowly looked at the area; his partners were there, on the sofa watching. His sunshines. He slowly smiled, and he smiled a bit more when Skull looked at him. 

Skull was about to greet Mask when Mask’s teary eyes started to let the tears out, rolling down his cheeks, “Mask.” Skull said, getting Aloha and Army’s attention too. Skull stood up and went over to Mask. Mask reached out to Skull so Skull scooped him up and carried him back to the sofa and sat in between Aloha and Army again. Skull started to rock Mask softly as Mask grasped his shirt. 

“Masky?~ What’s wrong...?” Aloha whispered as he caressed Mask’s tentacles after he pulled the blanket off. Army was looking at Mask worryingly too as he stroked his leg, comforting him. 

“...N-Nightmaaare” Mask whimpered, his other hand reaching for Army to grab it. 

“What was it about? Want to tell us?” Army whispered. 

“...Fooor some reassson we haaaad a fight beeecause you threeeee hateee my flawss… aaand… and… yooou three diiieed...” Mask was sobbing, Skull hugged him tighter. 

“Mask.” Mask heard Skull’s voice and opened his eyes, seeing Skull smiling, a moment Mask loved seeing when he didn't have his bandana on. “We love you no matter what. Flaws and all”

Mask smiled at that. “Huuug?” Mask whispered. 

And they did. They all hugged Mask in a group hug, comforting Mask. Mask closed his eyes, smiling. The TV was forgotten as they sat together, smiling and eyes closed while hugging and rocking Mask softly.


End file.
